One woman, Three men
by MiladyMorgana
Summary: Emma and Killian are happily in love. Everything was perfect. Until a new man named Fred Kelly came along with Graham. All three men are working for Emma's love. Will Emma and Killian's Love survive, or will Fred and Graham win her over?
1. Chapter 1

Hi! This is my first fanfic so please review. All comments are appreciated. This first chapter is short but don't worry the chapters will get longer! And without further ado-

* * *

The night was beautiful. Emma and Killian were looking at the stars sitting above the horizon. Emma was so happy. Happy like she'd never been before. Killian was here, alive by her side. Everything felt perfect. Life felt right. Nothing could destroy this perfect moment. Emma leaned her head on Killians shoulder as he held her hand.

"Swan?" He asked, concerned. " Are you alright? you seem zoned out or something."

" Oh, I'm fine, Just thinking." She answers.

"about what?"

She pauses. "um" she looks at him. "Well, Everything's just perfect. You here with me, Just this moment with you. I guess I worry sometimes, something will come tear it away from me."

"You don't have to worry. I'm a survivor and you're a fighter. we'll get through anything together. You can get through anything."

She smiles at him."That"s right. Nothing will get through me. I will go to the ends of the earth for our happy ending."

He chuckles. "You're Impossible."

"And you love me for it."

* * *

It was afternoon. the sun shined bright and Emma felt as if it grew brighter whenever Killian was around. Or maybe it was just her.

"So, Love. Granny's for Lunch?" He asked her with a smile.

"Of course." Emma smiled back.

They walked into Granny's together and grabbed Lunch. The day was beautiful and perfect for a picnic. And that was exactly what they were about to do.

They walked to the toll bridge and set up the picnic. It was beautiful.

"Killian?" Emma asked.

"What, Love?"

"I... I love you."

"I love you too, Swan."

Emma smiled. They ate grilled cheese and onion rings. (Emma ate most of the onion rings.)

* * *

"Look! There's someone over there! They can't be more than a quarter mile away." Emma Exclaimed. "lets go! " Emma took off running toward the people in the distance.

"Wait, love! wait!"Killian asked Running after her.

Emma made it to the clearing in the woods where the people were, Killian not far behind her. Finally He caught up.

"Love, what are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm going... after... those people." she said while panting from the running.

"why? we don't even know who they are."He said calmly.

"Exactly." she said and smiled at him. Then she walked off after them.

"Swan, I..." he trailed off. "Swan!"

Emma was already at those people about to Approach them, when he went to her side.

"Hello? who are you?" she asked them. "What are you doing in Storybrook.?"

They turned around. Emma looked at them. The first one was someone she didn't know, but the other one was Graham.

"Graham" she asked. "What are you doing here? I thought you where dead."


	2. Chapter 2

Awkwardness fills the area. Emma looks at Graham.

"I... I saw you die right in front of my eyes..." She went on. "You kept saying you didn't have a heart and that you wanted me to help you find it. And then you... You just died. Right in front of me." She stared deeply into Grahams eyes. "How are you here?"

Graham walks away avoiding the question.

"Well...?" She asks slightly annoyed and confused at the same time. Killian glares at Graham and looks back at Emma confusion and bewilderment in his eyes.

" Graham died?" He asked. Emma Looks at Killian.

"You knew him too? Does everyone have history together here?" Emma asks, a bit of annoyance in her voice. Killian nods at her.

"Aye. He was an old acquaintance" He says. Killian turns his attention to Graham who is whispering to the strange man beside him. "Emma?" Killian asks. "If Graham died, how is he still here?"

Emma stares off into space, thinking. "I... I don't know. All I know is a few years ago I saw him die right in front of me." Emma explains, a hint of a tear in her eye. "All this time, I thought he was dead."

Killian points to the strange man "And Fred, Whats he doing here."

"You know him?" She asks.

"Aye. We've had some... um... History."

Emma wants to ask more but Graham interupts her. "Jones? You're already here?" Graham asks glaring at Killian.

"Aye. I've been here a while now." Killian replies.

Graham looks at Killian and then Emma. "What are you doing with Emma? Graham asks. "I thought you were a pirate. A villain. And villains don't hang out with hero's." Graham pauses for a second. "Oh.. I see, the pirates fallen in love..."

Fred chuckles watching happily as if its his favorite movie. "Jones is in love? Never thought of that." Fred says mischief in his eyes. Killian clutches a fist at his legs seemingly angry.

Graham goes on. "She'll never love you. I know her. She'll never love a villain. Not one like you." Killian brings his fist to Grahams face threatening to punch him.

"You bastard!" Killian shouts.

"Killian its ok. Calm down." Emma says calmly, grabbing hold of Killians hand. He calms at her touch, bringing his fist down. " Well Graham, you apparently don't know me very well anymore because Killian's my boyfriend." Emma says confidently.

Graham looks back at Fred disappointment filling both their faces. "Boy, you've changed Emma. You're trusting all the wrong people now. He's a villain and a terrible one. How can you trust him?" Graham says.

Anger boils through Emma. "How dare you talk about him like that! He's changed. He's a good man now!" She yells, anger overflowing in her voice.

"Yes, but one can only change for a short time before old ways overtake them." Graham replies, with strength in his voice. Emma just stares, she has no idea what to say. Killian glares daggers at Graham anger bubbling in his eyes, but if you looked through the anger bubbling, you saw fear.

"This is between you, me, and Fred, so leave Emma out of it!" Killian says the anger and fear rushing through him. "Why are you involving Emma in this?!" Killian shouts.

"Because Emma is your undoing as you are hers. and that makes our job much easier." Graham explains.

"Job? What job? What are you planning on doing and what do Emma and me have to do with it?" Killian shouts again.

"You'll find out soon enough." Fred says as him and Graham walk away leaving Killian and Emma lost and confused.

* * *

Sorry for another short chapter! Don't worry they will get longer! Please comment! I love to read them! All comments appreciated even constructive critisism! It helps me be a better writer!


End file.
